


Perikles knows

by trombonesteph



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: "He knows" "but hes totes cool with it", F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonesteph/pseuds/trombonesteph
Summary: What if Perkles knew of the relationship between his wife and Kassandra





	Perikles knows

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would love this ship as much as i do kind of sucks we can't have a full on relationship in the game so fics will make due 
> 
> If anything is super wrong with spelling or grammar let me know
> 
> Thanks!

     Phoibe ran as fast as she could through the streets of Athens. She was on a mission sent from Perikles himself. She barely saw the man while living in the large estate. She mostly stuck with his wife, Aspasia. The woman was always kind to her. She was not only paying her well but she took time out of her day to teach her how to read and write.  
     

     Phoibe could see Ikaros soaring above her head. She knew she was close. She turned a corner without looking and ran right into the Eagle-Bearer herself. 

“Kassandra! Perikles needs to speak with you,” the girl said. She could barely steady her breath. 

“Did I do something wrong,” Kassandra asked.

“I don’t know, probably,” Phoibe shrugged. Kassandra smiled down at the young girl and ruffed up her hair and began to walk away. 

     It wasn’t hard for Kassandra to find the old man. He seemed to be in the same spot in his estate whenever she was here. He stood outside on the second floor balcony in the bright sunlight. It overlooked a large statue of Athena in all her glory. 

“Perikles, you called for me,” Kassandra kept her distance from him. Without even looking at her, he waved his hand towards him. Kassandra walked towards him and stared at Athena. She was the second most beautiful being there is Kassandra thought.

     They both stood there quiet for a few moments.  
“I know of you and Aspasia,” he finally broke the silence. Kassandra tensed. “Don’t worry so much Misthios. I am not angry. I’m sure she has told you that our marriage was that of friendship and nothing more. She is my greatest friend. I only wish to see her safe and happy,” he quickly added. Kassandra wasn’t sure what to say. She was still surprised he knew. Her and Aspasia promised to keep quiet about their relationship. They both knew it wouldn’t be safe for an of them if word got it. 

“I only ask of two things from you Kassandra,” he stared at her. Kassandra simply nodded.  
“I just ask that you keep her safe and keep her happy. All the gods and goddess knows how dangerous our lives are. I only wish for her to be happy and safe. I know I can trust that with you. I don’t know how much she has told you of her past but know it wasn’t even kind to her. So I beg that if you truly care for her, take care of her.” Perikles turned back to Athena. 

"I promise I will do everything in my power to do so. She is a woman I find myself falling for easily,” Kassandra replied.  
They both stood there staring at Athena for a few more moments. Kassandra thought that today was truly a beautiful day. 

“We are settled than,” he looked pleased with her answer. “I’m sure you’ll find her in her study,” he added. Kassandra took that as her queue to leave. 

     She felt better knowing he knew. She thought of the man as a friend. Even though she knew of the status of the relationship, but she still didn’t like lying to him. 

     She stood in the door way of the study and watched the woman she was falling for work. She was hunched over the work desk that completely covered in documents. She couldn’t help but smile at how the woman in front of her was angrily whispering to herself.

“May I help you, Misthios,” Aspasia asked without looking from the letter in front of her. Kassandra walked into the room with a smile on her face.

“Do I need to have something to see you,” Kassandra replied. Aspasia stood straight up. The sharp look on her face fell into a playful one. A look that Kassandra felt only she saw.

“Don’t you have bandits to kill or tracking down someone’s lost neckless down in a shipwreck? I’m sure there is a goat that needs it’s kidney removed,” Aspasia asked playfully. Kassandra rolled her eyes and crossed her arm over her chest. Aspasia laughed at Kassandra trying to pout. She closed the distance between the two and tilted her head up. She grabbed Kassandra by the back of the neck and pulled down so their lips could met. It caused Kassandra to wrap her arms around the smaller woman to bring her closer.

“I missed you is all,” Kassandra said against her lover’s lips. Those lips moved from her mouth down to her chin to her neck, leaving kisses down the path.

“Its only been a few hours since you’ve seen me,” Aspasia gently scraped her teeth along the Eagle-Bearer’s pulse. She gave a light bit at the flesh. Kassandra couldn’t fight the groan that came out of her.

“As if I can ever get enough of you,” Kassandra whispered. Aspasia joined their lips together again. The kissing started to turn into a hunger.

“Than Kassandra show me how much you have missed me,” Aspasia stepped out of the arms that held her close. She turned and walked off towards her bedroom. Kassandra stood there for a few seconds. She knew it wasn’t a question in her mind anymore. She truly did love this woman.

 


End file.
